hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Karth
Before battle, Johnathon knew that the only way to defeat the party was to turn it against itself. However, knowing that mind-affecting spells would be mainly worthless, he summoned Karth Wyrmbane. However, he got the one from the Opposite Plane, bringing a Chaotic Evil Karth. This boss, nicknamed "Dark Karth", has his minions deal damage as he heals and buffs them. Additionally, he has various buffs, making him difficult to kill. Dark Karth is much like Karth himself, down to levels and races. He is a Half-celestial Dwarf, but is a Dire Rat Lycanthrope (rather than an eagle). He has 50 cleric levels, 10 contemplative levels, 10 Divine Oracle levels, 14 Cosmic Descryer levels, and 5 Thaumaturgist levels. The Thaumaturgist levels give him his Solar cohort. Dark Karth's room is mainly rectangular, and is decorated like a church. There are two gates that are created, causing constant reinforcements as long as they are active. Usually, Balors and Pit Fiends are summoned. Karth easily defeated both Billy and Falconsbane, but couldn't hold up against Charlie's constant barrages. =Dark Karth= Size/Type: Medium Outsider (Half-celestial, Saint, Dire-Rat lycanthrope Dwarf) Hit Dice: 51d8+20d6+19d4+2160+82 (2589) Initiative: +20 Speed: 20 ft. (5 squares), fly 40' (good) Armor Class: 183 (+15 Natural, +28 insight, +16 Sacred, +29 deflection, +20 dexterity, +43 AC, +22 Shield), Touch 103, Flat-footed 163 Base Attack/Grapple: +90*/+107 Attack: Touch +110 (spell) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Turn Undead (level 50) 1221/day (used 77), Holy Touch, Holy Power, Spell-like Abilities, Spells (CL 86) Special Qualities: Damage Reduction 10/evil, 10/silver, 15/magic, 18/-*, Fast Healing 45, Slippery Mind, SR 100 (90 self), Scent, Low-light Vision, Darkvision 60', Prescient Sense, Improved Uncanny Dodge (lv. 10), Immune to: Cold, Fire, Acid, Electricity, Petrification, Sonic*, Surprise, Diseases, Mind-Affecting Spells*, Poisons, Illusions*, Attribute damage or drain*, Negative energy* Saves: Fort +77*, Ref +83*, Will +81 Abilities: Str 36, Dex 50, Con 58, Int 26, Wis 66, Cha 46 Skills: Bluff +111, Change Shape +95, Concentration +117+2(+4 vs. defensively, grapple, pin), Diplomacy +111, Knowledge: Arcana +121, Knowledge:Religion +121(+3), Knowledge:Planes +121, Sense Motive +121, Spellcraft +121+2, Spot +121 Feats: Spell Focus (Conjuration)®, Energy Resistance (Sonic)®, Skill Focus (knowledge: Religion)®, Arcane Mastery (take 10 on CL checks), Persistent Spell, Divine Metamagic (Persistent Spell), Maximize Spell, Empower Spell, Intensify Spell, Twin Spell, Quicken Spell, Silent Spell, Lycanthropic Spell, Still Spell, Spell Stowaway (Time Stop, Heal)**, Improved Metamagic (7) ******, Epic Spellcasting, Combat Reflexes, Combat Casting, Spell Opportunity, Heighten Spell, Practiced Spellcaster, Ancestral Knowledge (Wis to Knowledge), Tenacious Magic (^Unbreakable, Gate), Multispell (3)***, Bonus Feats: Augment Summoning B, Iron Will B, Weapon Finesse B, Alertness B, Extend Spell B, Improved Initiative B, Bonus Domain (Good, Time, Travel, Knowledge, Pride, Luck)****** BBBBBB, Automatic Quicken Spell (15)***** BBBBB, Improved Combat Casting B, Alignment: Lawful Good (Chaotic Evil) Song: Ironforge Domains: Spell, Planning, Oracle, Protection, Good, Summoner, Time, Travel, Knowledge, Pride, Luck, Buffs: Divine Power, Death Ward, Shield of Faith (+15 deflection), Magic Vestment x2, Shield of Law(+4 Deflection, +4 saves, blocks mental influence, Chaotic attack means Will DC 58 or slowed), Energy Immunity: Sonic, Superior Resistance (+6 saves)*, True Seeing, Sheltered Vitality, Shield of Warding (+16 Sacred to AC, +16 Reflex saves), Mind Blank*, Assay Spell Resistance (Self), Epic Buffs: Unbreakable: Base Seed Fortify Spellcraft DC: 17 base +30 (ad hoc. DR /-) +70 additional (DC 121) Components: V, S Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: 20 hours Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) Your Skin becomes harder than diamond. You gain DR 35/- AntiAntimagic: Base Seeds Teleport, Dispel, Teleport Spellcraft DC: 27 + 27 + 19 + 48 additional (DC 121) Components: V, S Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: Contingent until expended, then instantaneous Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) When you enter an Antimagic area, you quickly teleport out of the range, attempt to dispel it (CL 134), and reappear within the space you were in previously. Contingent Resurrection: DC 88 Revives quickly (Swift action). Holy Power (Su): The save DCs of any and all of the saint’s special attacks, including spells as well as spell-like, supernatural, and extraordinary abilities, increase by +2. Holy Touch (Su): A saint’s entire being is suffused with holy power, which likewise flows into any weapon the saint wields. A saint’s melee attacks with any weapon (or unarmed) deal an additional 1d6 points of holy damage against evil creatures, and 1d8 points against evil undead and evil outsiders. Any evil creature that strikes a saint with a natural weapon takes holy damage as if hit by the saint’s attack. Spell-Like Abilities: At will—guidance, resistance, virtue, and bless, daylight. A saint’s caster level is equal to its Hit Die total. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Prescient Sense (Ex): Beginning at 2nd level, if a divine oracle makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally inflicts half damage on a successful save (such as a red dragon’s fiery breath or a fireball spell), she instead takes no damage, since her prescience allowed her to get out of the way faster. This form of evasion works no matter what armor the divine oracle wears, unlike the evasion ability used by monks and rogues. Superior Planar Summoning (Ex): Beginning at 1st level, the cosmic descryer can increase the power of any of the following spells—elemental swarm, gate, greater planar ally, greater planar binding, summon monster iX, or summon nature’s ally IX—to affect or summon outsiders of 4 Hit Dice higher than the spell’s normal limit or conjure creatures with 4 Hit Dice of advancement. +16 HD Naturalization (Ex): Starting at 2nd level, the cosmic descryer develops a natural affinity for one plane that he or she has visited, becoming resistant to any spells and spell-like effects that would normally affect any creature not native to that plane. Positive Energy, Negative Energy, Outland, Material Plane, Astral Plane, Shadow Plane, Abyss, Enduring Gate (Su): Starting at 3rd level, as a full-round action, the cosmic descryer can make any casting of the gate spell remain for a full day, rather than disappearing after 1 round per caster level. Every three levels thereafter, the cosmic descryer can increase the duration of gate by one additional day. Cosmic Connection (Su): At 7th level, the cosmic descryer may join with the massive energy of the multiverse once per day, plus one additional time per day every five levels thereafter. The cosmic descryer can remain connected for a number of minutes equal to his or her class level. While connected, the character is immune to critical hits, is a native on any plane he or she visits, and can use dimension door at will as a 20th-level caster. The cosmic descryer can draw off excess energy from the multiverse itself to increase his or her effective caster level or enhance any attack roll, saving throw, skill check, or ability check. Drawing off excess energy from the multiverse is dangerous, and it deals the cosmic descryer 5 points of damage for each +1 bonus applied to a single roll or +1 caster level on a single spell. Improved Ally: When a thaumaturgist casts a planar ally spell (including the lesser and greater versions), he makes a Diplomacy check to convince the creature to aid him for a reduced payment. If the thaumaturgist’s Diplomacy check adjusts the creature’s attitude to helpful the creature will work for 50% of the standard fee, as long as the task is one that is not against its nature. The thaumaturgist’s improved ally class feature only works when the planar ally shares at least one aspect of alignment with the thaumaturgist. A thaumaturgist can have only one such ally at a time, but he may bargain for tasks from other planar allies normally. Augment Summoning: At 2nd level, a thaumaturgist gains the Augment Summoning feat. Extended Summoning: At 3rd level and higher, all spells from the summoning subschool that the thaumaturgist casts have their durations doubled, as if the Extend Spell feat had been applied to them. The levels of the summoning spells don’t change, however. This ability stacks with the effect of the Extend Spell feat, which does change the spell’s level. Contingent Conjuration: A 4th-level thaumaturgist can prepare a summoning or calling spell ahead of time to be triggered by some other event. This functions as described for the contingency spell, including having the thaumaturgist cast the summoning or calling spell beforehand. The spell is cast instantly when the trigger event occurs. The conditions needed to bring the spell into effect must be clear, although they can be general. If complicated or convoluted condition as are prescribed, the contingent conjuration may fail when triggered. The conjuration spell occurs based solely on the stated conditions, regardless of whether the thaumaturgist wants it to, although most conjurations can be dismissed normally. A thaumaturgist can have only one contingent conjuration active at a time. Planar Cohort: A 5th-level thaumaturgist can use any of the planar ally spells to call a creature to act as his cohort. The called creature serves loyally and well as long as the thaumaturgist continues to advance a cause important to the creature. Immune to Surprise (Ex): At 10th level, the divine oracle’s sensitivity to danger is so great that she is never surprised. She can always take a standard action during a surprise round, unless she is physically restrained from doing so. If there is no surprise round then this ability doesn’t help. Possessions *Helm of Perfect Excellence: +6 all Stats. *Antimagic Armor: +20* full plate armor (+28 AC) (Negating (Immediately after the wearer of this armor is hit with a magic weapon, the armor casts greater dispel magic on the weapon. (In the case of projectile weapons, the armor casts greater dispel magic on the weapon that fired the projectile if it is in range. If it is out of range, the armor does nothing.) No weapon can be affected by the armor more than once per day (regardless of the success of the dispel check).) of invulnerability (5/magic) is crafted of adamantine (and thus has damage reduction 3/–). The armor provides a –5 penalty on dispel checks made against it or its wearer. *Potion of Divine Talisman (+2 Wis) -Shield: +20* heavy steel shield (+22 AC), Great Reflection, Prevents critical hits 75% (moderate fort). +16 Sacred, +16 Reflex -Ring of Protection +10 (+10 deflection) -Bracers of Relentless Might (+12 Str, Con. +2 size categories, +15 AC) -Ring of Counterspells (Dispel Magic) -Earrings of SuperSpell: +10 DCs -Amulet of Stalhrim: +4 AC, Fire/Cold immunity -Nightsticks: over 300 (1200 turn undead attempts) -those with a - are Dark Karth's summoned equipment. He also has anything Karth has. Common Spells: *''Twin Twin Twin Heightened(+4) Harm'' (Level 15 - Autoquickened) – 4 Will saves (DC 60 halves), 860 damage each. *''Twin Intensified Empowered Empowered Energy Drain'' (Level 15 – Autoquickened) – DC 59 – 2 Ranged touch attacks (+110), -24 negative levels each. *''Twin Twin Twin Heal'' as needed (Level 11 - Autoquickened) +860 hp each *''Twin Heightened (+5) Prismatic Sphere'' (Level 15 – Autoquickened) DC 64 *''Twin Twin Intensified Empowered Blade Barrier'' (Level 15 – Autoquickened) 3 Reflex 56 halves (1548 each) *''Twin Intensified Heightened(+4) Radiant Assault'' (Level 15 – Autoquickened) 2 Will 61 (1032 each, Dazed for 12 rounds, will halves and dazzled for 12 rounds) *''Twin Twin Intensified Lucid Lance'' (Level 15 – Autoquickened) 3 +110 ranged touch attacks. Blinded for 1 round, dazzled for 86 rounds. (1032 each) *''Twin Intensified Empowered Empowered Heightened(+5) Moonbolt'' (Level 15 – Autoquickened) 2 +110 ranged touch attacks. *''Holy Word'' (Level 7 – Autoquickened) Deafness (86-), Blindness(85-), paralysis(81-), Death (76-) *''Twin Twin Twin Twin Dispel Magic'' (Level 12 – Autoquickened) 5 Dispel attempts (1d20+86) Epics: Caster Break: Base Seed Afflict Spellcraft DC: 14 + 70 additional +114 additional (DC 208) Components: V, S Range: 300 ft Target: One living Creature Duration: 20 mins Saving Throw: Will negates (DC 105) Spell Resistance: Yes Decreases opponent's effective caster level by 35. Level Drain: Base Seed Slay Spellcraft DC: 25 + 128 additional + 50 additional +6 Maximize (DC 208) Components: V, S Range: 300 ft Target: One living Creature Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Fortitude Half (DC 73) Spell Resistance: Yes Deals 136 Negative Levels. =Allies/Summons:= Angel, Solar (Ally) Size/Type: Large Outsider (Angel, Extraplanar, Good) Hit Dice: 22d8+264+264 (704 hp) Initiative: +12 Speed: 150 ft. (10 squares), fly 450 ft. (good) Armor Class: 71 (–1 size, +12 Dex, +26 natural, +12 insight, +12 luck), touch 45, flat-footed 59 Base Attack/Grapple: +47/+ Attack: +15 dancing greatsword +78 melee (3d6+51/17–20) or +12 composite longbow (+5 str=bonus) +70 ranged (2d6+37/x3 plus slaying) Full Attack: +15 dancing greatsword +78/+73/+68/+63 melee (3d6+51/17–20) or +12 composite longbow (+5 str=bonus) +70/+65/+60/+55 ranged (2d6+37/x3 plus slaying) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Spell-like abilities, spells Special Qualities: Damage reduction 15/epic and evil, darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision, immunity to acid, cold, and petrification, protective aura, regeneration 15, resistance to electricity 10 and fire 10, spell resistance 63, tongues, Fast Healing 20 Saves: Fort +35 (+39 against poison), Ref +35, Will +38 Abilities: Str 43, Dex 35, Con 35, Int 38, Wis 40, Cha 40 Skills: Bluff +50, Concentration +47, Diplomacy +50, Disguise +50, Escape Artist +47, Gather Information +47, Hide +47, Knowledge (Arcana, Local, Nature, Nobility, Psionics, Religion, The planes) +49, Listen +50, Move Silently +47, Ride +47, Search +49, Sense Motive +50, Sleight of Hand +47, Spellcraft +50, Spot +50, Feats: Cleave, Fly-by Attack, Great Cleave, Weapon Focus (Greatsword), Improved Critical, Power Attack, Overwhelming Critical, Devastating Critical (DC 50) Alignment: Lawful good A solar’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as good-aligned and epic for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Regeneration (Ex): A solar takes normal damage from epic evil-aligned weapons, and from spells or effects with the evil descriptor. Spell-Like Abilities: At will—aid animate objects, commune, continual flame, dimensional anchor, greater dispel magic, holy smite (DC 29), imprisonment (DC 34), invisibility (self only), lesser restoration (DC 27), power word stun, remove curse, remove disease , remove fear , resist energy, summon monster vii, speak with dead (DC 28), waves of fatigue; 3/day—blade barrier (DC 31), earthquake (DC 33), heal (DC 31), mass charm monster (DC 33), permanency, resurrection, waves of exhaustion; 1/day—greater restoration , power word blind, power word kill, power word stun, prismatic spray (DC 32), wish. Caster level 35th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. The following abilities are always active on a solar’s person, as the spells (caster level 20th): detect evil, detect snares and pits, discern lies (DC 29), see invisibility, true seeing. They can be dispelled, but the solar can reactivate them as a free action. Spells: Solars can cast divine spells as 38th-level clerics. A solar has access to two of the following domains: Destruction, War. The save DCs are Wisdom-based. Change Shape (Su): A solar can assume the form of any Small or Medium humanoid. (Augment Summoning and Planar Summoning have been added) Gate A: Pit Fiend Size/Type: Large Outsider (Devil, Extraplanar, Evil, Lawful) Hit Dice: 34d8+408 (561 hp) Initiative: +14 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares), fly 60 ft. (average) Armor Class: 42 (–1 size, +10 Dex, +23 natural), touch 19, flat-footed 32 Base Attack/Grapple: +34/+55 Attack: Claw +51 melee (2d8+17, 19-20) Full Attack: 2 claws +51 melee (2d8+17, 19-20) and 2 wings +48 melee (2d6+8) and bite +48 melee (4d6+8 plus poison plus disease) and tail slap +48 melee (2d8+8) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Constrict 2d8+34, fear aura, improved grab, spell-like abilities, summon devil Special Qualities: Damage reduction 15/good and silver, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to fire and poison, resistance to acid 10 and cold 10, regeneration 5, see in darkness, spell resistance 32, telepathy 100 ft. Saves: Fort +31, Ref +29, Will +28 Abilities: Str 44, Dex 30, Con 34, Int 28, Wis 28, Cha 28 Skills: Balance +10, Bluff +29, Climb +34, Concentration +29, Diplomacy +10, Disguise +29 (+31 acting), Hide +25, Intimidate +31, Jump +40, Knowledge (arcana) +29, Knowledge (nature) +10, Knowledge (the planes) +29, Knowledge (religion) +29, Listen +29, Move Silently +29, Search +29, Spellcraft +31, Spot +29, Survival +8 (+10 on other planes, +10 when tracking), Tumble +31 Feats: Cleave, Great Cleave, Improved Initiative, Iron Will, Multiattack, Power Attack, Quicken Spell-Like Ability (fireball), - Weapon Focus (Claw), Improved Critical (Claw) Overwhelming Critical (Claw), Devastating Critical (C, DC 44), Quicken Spell-like Ability (Power Word Stun) Alignment: Always lawful evil A pit fiend’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as evil-aligned and lawful-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Constrict (Ex): A pit fiend deals 2d8+26 points of damage with a successful grapple check. Disease (Su): A creature struck by a pit fiend’s bite attack must succeed on a DC 31Fortitude save or be infected with a vile disease known as devil chills (incubation period 1d4 days, damage 1d4 Str). The save DC is Constitution-based. Fear Aura (Su): A pit fiend can radiate a 20-foot-radius fear aura as a free action. A creature in the area must succeed on a DC 28 Will save or be affected as though by a fear spell (caster level 18th). A creature that successfully saves cannot be affected again by the same pit fiend’s aura for 24 hours. Other devils are immune to the aura. The save DC is Charisma-based. Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, a pit fiend must hit with its tail slap attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and can constrict. Poison (Ex): Injury, Fortitude DC 31, initial damage 1d6 Con, secondary damage death. The save DC is Constitution-based. Spell-Like Abilities: At will—blasphemy (DC 26), create undead, fireball (DC 22), greater dispel magic, greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), invisibility, magic circle against good, mass hold monster (DC 28), persistent image (DC 24), power word stun, unholy aura (DC 27); 1/day—meteor swarm (DC 28). Caster level 18th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Once per year a pit fiend can use wish as the spell (caster level 20th). Summon Devil (Sp): Twice per day a pit fiend can automatically summon 2 lemures, bone devils, or bearded devils, or 1 erinyes, horned devil, or ice devil. This ability is the equivalent of an 8th-level spell. Regeneration (Ex): A pit fiend takes normal damage from good-aligned silvered weapons, and from spells or effects with the good descriptor. Tactics Round-by-Round A pit fiend typically opens combat by using its spell-like abilities, attempting to neutralize dangerous opponents before entering melee. Prior to combat: Unholy aura; activate fear aura, summon devil. Round 1: Quickened fireball and mass hold monster if facing three or more visible, active opponents; otherwise power word stun against unarmored opponent (preferably a spellcaster). Round 2: Meteor swarm against as many foes as possible, approach worst-injured enemy. Round 3: Full attack against injured enemy. Round 4: Continue melee against injured enemy, or power word stun against annoying spellcaster. Round 5: Repeat from round 1, or greater teleport to safety if endangered. (Augment Summoning and Planar Summoning have been added) Gate B: Balor Size/Type: Huge Outsider (Chaotic, Demon, Extraplanar, Evil) Hit Dice: 36d8+432 (594 hp) Initiative: +13 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares), fly 90 ft. (good) Armor Class: 35 (–2 size, +9 Dex, +19 natural), touch 17, flat-footed 27 Base Attack/Grapple: +36/+58 Attack: +1 vorpal longsword +52 melee (2d6+17/17–20) Full Attack: +1 vorpal longsword +52/+47/+42/+37 melee (2d6+17/17–20) and +1 flaming whip +51/+46/+41/+39 melee (1d4+9 plus 1d6 fire plus entangle) Space/Reach: 15 ft./15 ft. (25 ft. with +1 flaming whip) Special Attacks: Death throes, entangle, spell-like abilities, summon demon, vorpal sword, Rend (1d4+25 plus 1d6 fire) Special Qualities: Damage reduction 15/cold iron and good, darkvision 60 ft., flaming body, immunity to electricity, fire, and poison, resistance to acid 10 and cold 10, spell resistance 28, telepathy 100 ft., true seeing Saves: Fort +32, Ref +29, Will +27 Abilities: Str 42, Dex 28, Con 38, Int 24, Wis 24, Cha 26 Skills: Bluff +31, Concentration +33, Diplomacy +35, Disguise +8 (+10 acting), Hide +26, Intimidate +33, Knowledge (any two) +30, Listen +38, Move Silently +30, Search +30, Sense Motive +30, Spellcraft +30 (+32 scrolls), Spot +38, Survival +7 (+9 following tracks), Use Magic Device +31 (+33 scrolls) Feats: Cleave, Improved Initiative, Improved Two-Weapon Fighting, Power Attack, Two-Weapon Fighting, Weapon Focus (longsword), - Greater Two-Weapon Fighting, Perfect Two-Weapon Fighting, Two Weapon Rend, Improved Critical (LS), Great Cleave, Devastating Critical (LS, DC 44), Overwhelming Critical Alignment: chaotic evil A balor’s +1 flaming whip is a long, flexible weapon with many tails tipped with hooks, spikes, and balls. The weapon deals bludgeoning and slashing damage, in addition to fire damage. A balor’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Death Throes (Ex): When killed, a balor explodes in a blinding flash of light that deals 100 points of damage to anything within 100 feet (Reflex DC 32 half ). This explosion automatically destroys any weapons the balor is holding. The save DC is Constitution-based. Entangle (Ex): A balor’s +1 flaming whip entangles foes much like an attack with a net. The whip has 20 hit points. The whip needs no folding. If it hits, the target and the balor immediately make opposed Strength checks; if the balor wins, it drags the target against its flaming body (see below). The target remains anchored against the balor’s body until it escapes the whip. Spell-Like Abilities: At will— blasphemy (DC 25), dominate monster (DC 27), greater dispel magic, greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), insanity (DC 25), power word stun, telekinesis (DC 23), unholy aura (DC 26); 1/day—fire storm (DC 26), implosion (DC 27). Caster level 20th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Vorpal Sword (Su): Every balor carries a +1 vorpal longsword that looks like a flame or a bolt of lightning. Summon Demon (Sp): Once per day a balor can automatically summon 4d10 dretches, 1d4 hezrous, or one nalfeshnee, glabrezu, marilith, or balor. This ability is the equivalent of a 9th-level spell. Flaming Body (Su): The body of a balor is wreathed in flame. Anyone grappling a balor takes 6d6 points of fire damage each round. True Seeing (Su): Balors have a continuous true seeing ability, as the spell (caster level 20th). Skills: Balors have a +8 racial bonus on Listen and Spot checks. Tactics Round-by-Round The balor is most effective as a ranged combatant, using its spell-like abilities to attack from a distance. Prior to combat: Unholy aura. Round 1: Fire storm or implosion and quickened telekinesis, or summon additional demons. If the balor does not deem itself seriously threatened, it conserves abilities usable only once per day and uses blasphemy instead. Round 2: Insanity or power word stun. Round 3: Full melee attack with weapons, including entangle with whip. Round 4: Teleport or fly away with entangled foe to reestablish range; repeat round 1 and continue. Category:Dungeons and Dragons